I put a spell on you
by Borracuda
Summary: Sobre o piano com o bourbon e aos acordes de Nina Simone House reflete sobre a mulher que ele sempre desejou.


Dedilhando seu piano em companhia do bourbon, não, o vicodin já não fazia parte desse trio. O mesmo tinha decidido não voltar ao buraco que tinha entrado por conta dele. Agora estava ali, como sempre solitário. Sabia que poderia contar com o Wilson, que poderia ligar pro Foreman, Chase e Taub para tomar umas doses fortes de wisky ou que poderia ir ao bar de lésbicas com a Treze e ouvi-la falar de sua complicada vida, tão complicada quanto a dele, mas não queria, não eles.

Não, quem ele desejava a essa hora estava em casa assistindo algum filme, lendo algum livro, ou mesmo no conforto de sua cama dormindo. Como sabia? Como tinha tanta certeza? Por inúmeras vezes invadiu a vida dela em busca de supostos pretendentes e por certeza de arruinar mais um de seus encontros teve a certeza que agora ela estaria em casa. Por minutos imaginou o que ela vestia, se estaria bem aquecida naquela gélida noite de setembro. Desejou poder aquecê-la, tê-la em seus braços, poder beija-la e embalar seu corpo até que ela adormecesse, mas ao mesmo tempo desejou poder amá-la com delicadeza, com ganância e o desejo que lhe consumiam.

Ele a desejava e isso era irrevogável. Ele sabia o quanto era destrutível, sabia que a magoaria em qualquer momento, mas ainda assim a desejava. Queria uma chance, ou melhor, mas uma chance de tê-la. Sabia que não seria fácil para ela confiar nele, mas ele á queria e ele sabia que ela queria o mesmo. Suas insinuações e até o momento em que ele disse que desejava ser bem mais que um amigo. Ele estava entregue a ela.

Ele sempre demonstrou força, mas no fundo sabia o quão covarde era por não ter demonstrado isso antes. Por não dizer que a desejava, e acima de tudo por tentar esconder até de si. Por muito tempo fugiu desse sentimento, mas agora não tinha volta. Aquela mulher tinha derrubado ele de vez, ela o tinha enfeitiçado. O pegou de jeito.

Nos acordes finais de "I put spell on you" um clássico de Nina Simone, mas que ele ouviu várias vezes sendo interpretada por Bette Midler em Hocus Pocus lhe arrancou um singelo sorriso. Sábia o que aquela música significava e ela descrevia bem o que ela tinha feito com ele. Saindo do transe da música ele ouve alguém bater na porta. Não moveu um músculo do corpo desejando quem quer seja fosse embora, mas não aconteceu. Quem estava do lado de fora agora batia insistentemente e se cansando ele levantou-se e ao abri a porta se afogou no mar azul que eram seus olhos, o tempo havia parado e por decisão dele o mundo poderia acabar ali, ele não ficaria triste em morrer olhando em seus olhos.

Quando o frio tocou de vez em seu corpo o estremecendo ele desvencilhou o olhar. Se sentiu culpado por ser ele a desviar o olhar e agora não sabia o que falar ou agir. Não esperava que ela fosse aparecer em sua porta naquela hora da noite.

\- Então é isso? I put spell on you... - Cuddy parou de falar sem coragem de admitir o que vinha pela frente.

\- Porque parou? Continua.

\- Cause you're mi...

Antes que ela terminasse a frase House a tomou pela cintura a trazendo pra dentro e aninhando no corpo dela em um ato que ela não esperava. Predendo suas mãos na cintura dela em um aperto forte dizendo no abraço o que ele não tinha coragem de dizer e ela aceitando todo o afeto que ele estava lhe proporcionando naquele abraço. Permaneceram assim por alguns minutos até ela se afastar e pronunciar o resto da letra.

\- You better stop the things you do I ain 't lyin' no I ain't lyin'...

House sorrio diante declaração, da coragem dela em vim até ele. Sorrio por saber que ela não era covarde feito ele. Sabia o quanto ela era orgulhosa, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza é de que ela não era corvarde. Era aquela mulher que estava ali parada recitando um trecho de uma música forte e cheia de sentimento que ele queria pra si. Vendo que ela tinha parado ele concluiu.

\- I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you anyhow, and I don't care, if you don't want me, i'm yours right now...

As mãos que uma vez estavam na cintura dela foram ao encontro do seu rosto. Ao tocar nas bochechas rosadas ela se arrepiou com o toque e o frio de suas mãos. Cuddy fechou os olhos ao senti-lo tocar seus lábios, ela desejava, anciava pelo beijo, por seus lábios. Uma vez que ela tinha provado ela desejava de novo prova do mel, mesmo que em momentos daquela boca pudesse sair o féu. Ele delicadamente aproximou o rosto ao dela, tão próximos a ponto dela sentir o cheiro do bourbon que ele tinha tomado, mas ela não se importou, apenas aceitou quando ele celou seus lábios em um beijo doce, de reencontro, de reconhecimento, não, um beijo regado de saudade e acima de tudo de amor. Ele cessou o beijo e aproximou de seu ouvido e inebriado pelo cheiro do seu perfume sussurou em seu ouvido.

\- ... I put spell on you.

 **Fim**


End file.
